


Can't get you out of my head

by rig_ma_role



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Confused Mark Lee (NCT), Fluff, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Masturbation, Smut, Some Plot, Tenth floor is messy, mindreading, some witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rig_ma_role/pseuds/rig_ma_role
Summary: Mark hears Johnny very casually say lewd lewd things but…..his mouth is not moving….Johnny's mouth is not moving. Good god is he going insane?Mark is very disturbed by the fact that his form of insanity is to have auditory hallucinations of Johnny saying sex stuff about him.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 24
Kudos: 435





	Can't get you out of my head

**Author's Note:**

> Mark gets mindreading powers :D
> 
> This fic is more of a fun write out more than anything. Submitted the first half of our final year project and basically got an itch to write out of relief.
> 
> Excuse the mistakes.  
> Enjoy

Mark doesn't mean to sound rude but that one girl in the crowd, decked out in black from head to toe, creeps him out.

He wouldn't have really noticed her if they hadn't won on Music-Core that day and as he, along with the other members, stood on stage and accepted their award, he felt eyes on him.

It is far from unusual to be under the scrutiny of millions of ogling fans, with their gazes trained upon his person, as the stage was pretty much a second home to him, but in this instance it's completely different. Mark feels a shiver crawl up his spine as he searches the audience. It's the last stage for their comeback but the fans are overflowing with enthusiasm on NCT's win, screaming with relish. The crowd is impressive, all of them packed together in the minimal space, a sea of neon green. And among them Mark spots her. The one that looks like she stepped right out of peak 2008 emo era.

Her beady eyes stare blankly and doesn't waver from Mark's visage. He waits for the emcees to announce their win, hand the award and walk off before testing his theory; that this girl is explicitly staring at _him_. Mark walks to one end of the stage, pretending to be singing to the encore of their song, and then retraces his steps back to where he was. The girl's gaze keeps locked on him and when she starts mumbling to herself, completely off beat to their song that's playing over the speakers, Mark starts getting anxious.

It's creepy and weirding him out big time.

He walks over to where Hyuck is piggybacking on Johnny and waving their complementary flowers in glee, celebrating their win. Hiding behind Johnny's larger frame Mark tries to shake off the uneasy feeling, like tiny bugs crawling over his body. Thankfully the encore stage is short, and they are shuffled off back to their waiting room.

It's Yuta who first notices Mark's unsettled frown. "Dude, are you ok?" He asks, placing a gentle hand on Mark's shoulder. Mark is broken out of his weird reverie as he looks up uncertainly. "I...think so? There was a person just kind of...creepily staring at me and I got a bit shook up"

Yuta laughs and pats him on the back. "Was it that goth girl? I saw her looking at you, but she didn't seem like too big of a threat. Probably just enamored with our pretty Mark Lee. Right Johnny hyung?" Yuta yells across the room and Johnny who'd been shucking off his jacket looks up, confused.

"What?" He asks, throwing his stage outfit into the coordi noona's hand and pulling on his grey hoodie.

"I was saying how all the girls are in love with Mark" Yuta grins and slides his entire arm over Mark's shoulder, dragging him over to Johnny.

The thing with Johnny is, he loves to join in on a good ribbing. Find something hilariously embarrassing and instigate a chain of teasing that often ends up in tears....of joy. But Johnny is also very good at reading the room and knowing when not to be his playful self. 

"You ok Mark. Did something happen?"

Sometimes Mark hates that his emotions are so transparent. Because it often ends up with him having to _speak_ about his emotions.

"Ah no, just some person threw me off a bit. It's probably nothing." He waves a dismissive hand and extracts himself from Yuta's tight grip. He doesn't need to be worrying anyone with his disillusions. That girl was probably just a fan who favored Mark over the others. Nothing to worry about. The fact that she didn't even try to take a photo of him, or smile at him or scream shrilly, like how they normally do, is a bit concerning. But each to their own he guesses.

Mark ignores Johnny and Yuta's shared look of worry and hurries to strip out of his outfit. The buttons on the back are a nightmare to unhook so he gets one of the stylists to help him. After being with the team and staff for over four years the embarrassment of stripping down to his shorts has lost its hype. Shimmying out of his vinyl pants he dutifully hangs them on the costume rack and pulls on his jeans and a worn t-shirt.

Tugging on his sneakers Mark grabs his bag, ready to leave the studio, when their waiting room door bangs open and their Manager Hyung walks in with a bunch of colorful letters, which upon further inspection turn out to be from the fans. Mark knows that there are strict screening procedures even during fan meets so he wonders how on earth the fans convinced Yongjin Hyung to bring these over. He also has a giant box of cookies from their favorite bakery in his hand.

The look of shock on everyone's faces must have clued him in on the need for an explanation. "It's all been screened. No need to panic and we thought it might be nice to collect a few of the fan mail because this is the last stage and there won't be a comeback or any promotions for a while. I also brought you guys triple chocolate chip cookies." He laughs and waves the box in the air rattling the treats agreeably.

Everyone breaths a sigh of relief and accepts the mail and cookies with thanks. Some of the letters are addressed to the group as a whole and some to people individually. All the letters have been pre-opened but that is to be expected.

Mark receives three personalized letters, one in a deep blue envelope, one in baby pink and the last in a dark grey color. He opens the first two and finds words of encouragement and even a really nice drawing of him in colored pencil.

He munches on his cookie and looks up to see everyone else going through their mail with happy smiles and thinks that it was nice of the staff to let them read a few words of praise from their fans.

The final envelope, the dark grey one, is of heavier cardstock. It too has been opened and Mark notes that effort has been put into sealing it. There's a red wax seal embedded with an intricate logo, which is now sliced in two. He pulls out the card, of the same dark grey color, and finds his name calligraphed in gold on the front cover.

Wow this is definitely new. He's never seen his name written so prettily. Excited to see what this unusual card contains, Mark finishes the last of his cookie in one bite and dusts off his right hand before opening the card...and it just has a single verse on it, _also in gold calligraphy._

_'A gift for you,_

_curiosity will quell,_

_use wisely and nicely_

_and all will be well'_

It's a moderately shitty rhyme and kind of ominous to say the least. Also….. what _gift_? Mark searches for Yongjin hyung, who's handing out more cookies to the coordi noonas, and walks over to him confused.

"Um...hyung this card says something about a gift? Did you guys have to get rid of it or something?" Mark asks nervously, waving the gold calligraphy in front of their managers face.

Yongjin hyung squints at the card with a frown and then pulls his glasses out of his pocket to look at the inscription on the inside. "A gift? There wasn't any gift. We just got fan letters today."

Mark is getting creeped out by the minute. It's odd but there's no way to really find out what the card means.

"Also, if you finished getting dressed go catch the first van. Taeyong went ahead with Johnny and Doyoung, I think they are waiting for one more person so that they can leave." Yongjin hyung says, waving Mark off towards the exit.

He places the weird card in his bag with the other two letters and hurries out of the waiting room and into the van.

* * *

Mark forgets about the card and it remains at the bottom of his bag for the next three days. Three days of relaxing after a busy schedule. Three days of playing games with Hyuck, listening to Jaehyun's new LPs and learning (or at least trying to learn) how to cook with Taeyong. Three days of peaceful blissful rest.

And on the fourth day…... that's when things start getting weird

* * *

He wakes up to a low buzzing sound in his head. It feels a bit like TV static deep in his brain, and it's making him a slightly nauseous. Mark shakes his head trying to get it to stop.

It gets worse for about ten seconds and then better.

_'God I'm so hungry. I want spicy ramen'_

Mark hears Jungwoo whining. It's strange that he can actually hear him through the walls. He must have been really hungry to be groaning so loudly and so early.

Mark marvels at Jungwoo's ability to want spicy ramen first thing in the morning. Chuckling to himself he plods out of the room in search for breakfast and unlike Jungwoo's predilections for spicy things, he is partial to sugary things himself and a bowl of cereal would hit the spot.

He rummages through the cupboards and comes up with a stash of cereal. Picking out an already opened box of coco puffs, he pours an entirely disproportionate amount to the recommended serving, into a very deep dished bowl. Whoever thinks 40g of cereal is supposed to fill anyone's stomach needs a serious reality check.

The search for milk unfortunately is a bust. There is a single milk carton standing suspiciously out of its usual place in their fridge and upon lifting it up he realizes that it's completely empty. In denial, Mark upends and shakes the milk carton on the cereal, only to have a few measly drops plop down on the top of his coco-puffs.

Damn tenth floor and their inability to stock up on food properly. He wishes Taeyong or Doyoung lived with them. At least they'd remember to refill the water filter, toilet paper and milk, a list of few things that have been empty the exact moment Mark had needed them the most. 

Since he poured himself some cereal, it would be a waste to leave it be. So, Mark takes the bowl, (filled precariously high) carefully in his hand and makes his way to the elevator, planning on commandeering some milk from the fifth floor. He presses the down button on the wall with his elbow and waits impatiently and when the elevator finally reaches the tenth floor and dings open, he scuttles inside trying not to act too conspicuous. The only other occupant in the lift is an old lady carrying a floral print handbag who eyes him suspiciously.

Mark probably should have changed out of his checkered PJ shorts, stretched out Mickey mouse t-shirt and flimsy house slippers before leaving the apartment. Also, the fact that he's cradling a bowl of coco-puffs like a baby probably plays a big part in why she inches herself to the opposite corner, far away from Mark.

Thankfully, it only takes ten seconds for the lift to open up on the fifth floor and Mark rushes out face flushing red in embarrassment.

He rings the apartment's bell, this time with his chin, and is let in by a sleepy looking Hyuck.

 _'annoying dumb-ass, waking me up early looking for milk'_ Mark hears Hyuck whisper under his breath, the moment he turns around to leave.

"Hey" Mark yells indignantly. Hyuck, already halfway into his room looks back with a frown, "what?" He asks grumpily, rubbing at his eyes.

Mark doesn't really want to put up a fight especially since his hands are occupied with a cereal bowl, so he just replies with a _never mind_ and makes his way to the kitchen.

He gently places the bowl on the counter and swings open the fridge to find, not just one carton of milk, but three. A chocolate flavored one, regular whole milk and even some almond milk, which he thinks might be for some health thing Johnny's on. Fifth floor is living a bougie life. He enviously wonders if he can just move down here.

Mark spends a few minutes with his head in the fridge and contemplates whether chocolate milk on coco-puffs would be _too much chocolate_ or if he'd rather just put some good 'ol plain milk when he hears someone shuffling into the kitchen.

 _'God damn that ass is fucking fine'_ Johnny says from behind him. And Mark startles, turning around brandishing a stick of butter he'd accidentally grabbed in his haste, planning on berating Johnny for his sudden and uncalled for comment.

Johnny's bare chested and his hair is sporting artfully disheveled bed head chic. Mark's mouth drops open when he sees Johnny scratching at the little happy trail that's running into his sweats, pointing straight down to the very visible print of his morning wood.

_'Fuck! he looks so good with his mouth open. Wish I could just stuff my dick in there, why is he waving a stick of butter at me for though?'_

Mark hears Johnny very casually say lewd _lewd_ things but…..his mouth is not moving….Johnny's mouth is not moving. Good God is he going insane?

Mark is very disturbed by the fact that his form of insanity is to have auditory hallucinations of Johnny saying _sex stuff_ about him.

He stands there for a good minute with his mouth open and the stick of butter clenched in his hand.

_'What the?... Is he ok? Has the company been over working him that he's malfunctioning or something?'_

Mark hears Johnny say, but again, Johnny's mouth is not _fucking._ _moving_.

"Mark dude are you ok?" Johnny finally asks and Mark sees that this time Johnny's lips actually round out around the word _ok_.

Fucking hell can he hear Johnny's thoughts? Mark should tell him...but would Johnny even want to know that Mark heard him think about….. _stuffing his dick in Mark's mouth_???

It's a tough job, pretending like reality isn’t crashing down around him, and turning to put the stick of butter back into the fridge. Mark shakes like a particularly fragile leaf as he takes out the whole milk with shaky hands and pours it very slowly, not trusting himself to not spill the whole thing in shock.

_'He's unusually quiet. Wonder what's up?'_

Mark looks up to see if Johnny is actually talking or _thinking_.

"Mark seriously dude you ok?" Johnny asks audibly his signature _I’m worried about you_ face in place.

He stifles a nervous giggle and pops the cap close on the milk. "Oh, I'm fine! Just peachy hyung." Mark says and walks away on wobbly legs, to put the milk back in the fridge.

_'He's so on edge. Did I do something wrong? Fuck….. this morning wood is fucking tenting my sweats. Was he freaked out by it? Should have pulled one off before coming out of the room. But Markie's so damn cute when he's flustered.'_

Mark cannot believe the things he's hearing.

Is he _hearing_ them? Was this some kind of telepathic brainwave thing? Whatever it is, Mark's going to clinically go insane if he hangs around Johnny any longer. He picks up the bowl of cereal, now filled with milk and coco-puffs floating dangerously close to the edge of the rim and waddles his way to the front door.

He needs to get the fuck out of here and back to the tenth floor. Put some distance between him and Johnny

_'Where the hell is he going with that?'_

"Mark where are you going?" Johnny asks, confusion lacing his voice.

It's trippy hearing Johnny think before he actually voices it out loud. Mark notes that Johnny's thoughts compared to the things that actually come out of his mouth have a bit of a difference. It's more filtered.

It really isn't the time to be dissecting Johnny's thought vs speech process though, because he seriously should be getting the hell out of here. He doesn't want to listen to Johnny thinking of stuffing his dick in Mark, surprisingly which doesn't disgust him but does weird him out…just a bit.

"Hyung I have to go back….ummm upstairs." Mark stutters out and gestures to the door with his head. "Can you get the door for me please?"

 _'He's being very weird'_ Johnny thinks but opens the door for him anyway. "You do realize walking back upstairs with a full bowl of cereal is ridiculous right? Just sit and eat here."

Mark shakes his head, already out the door and almost at the lift. "Naah it's cool, I think Jaehyun hyung wants some of the cereal" which is utter bullshit because Jaehyun sleeps till twelve and his first meal of the day is often lunch. "Well I'll be off." He giggles hysterically, speed walking as fast as he can round the corner to the elevator. He doesn't breathe easy until Johnny's out of sight.

 _'His cereal's going to be so soggy by the time he eats it'_ Mark hears Johnny think as he rides up to the tenth floor. And isn't that just the weirdest thing

.

.

.

Johnny's right of course. Mark's cereal is soggy as hell when he gets to the tenth-floor kitchen. Some of it has already dissolved in the milk and is on its way to becoming chocolate mush. He sits himself down at the dining table and swallows down the moist cereal in a daze.

How the heck did he get mind reading powers over night? And was it just Johnny he could hear? Was this a temporary thing or was it permanent?

Was it real?

Was he still asleep and dreaming?

A quick pinch to the fleshy part of his arm confirms that he is in-fact very awake and that maybe he should cut his fingernails because there's a tiny scratch where he'd pinched himself.

So this is real…..or as real as Mark thinks it is.

Maybe he should test out his newfound powers. Was he eligible to become a superhero now? Probably not because crime fighting required more muscle than he had. Mark wasn't really on the _Superman spectrum_.

He somehow finishes up his soggy coco puffs, washes and places the dish on the counter to dry.

Mark needs to test out what this mind reading power is and maybe figure out if he can block it.

Using it to his advantage seems like a villain move, so blocking it would probably be for the best. He wouldn't like it if someone else decided to poke around his brain, so he'd extend the common courtesy and remain out of other people's heads.

.

.

.

Except it doesn't really work out like that

.

.

.

Mark finds out very quickly that he has absolutely zero control over what thoughts he overhears. He tests out his capabilities on each of the members to see what the results are and for this the tenth-floor occupants become his first set of guinea-pigs.

At first Mark doesn't make a conscious effort to listen in on anyone's thoughts. This leads to the discovery that people's everyday thoughts just drone on in a hum that sounds a bit like an old radio playing in the other room. If Mark so wishes he can focus his brainpower into actually _listening_ to a person and he'll hear whatever is going on in their head.

But the moment he dissociates from his state of concentration everything returns to the weird soup of mumbles that play at the back of his head.

The troubling aspect of his psychic ability is that, on the off chance that someone has a very emotional thought Mark will hear it completely with zero need to concentrate on that person. (He figures this was why he'd heard Jonny accidentally-that time he'd very clearly aired the need to do certain things that involved his dick…and Mark.) He really doesn't want to listen to anyone's thoughts on purpose, cause that's just plain rude, but it's impossible to stop the ones that the members broadcast unintentionally.

And this is how he finds out that Jungwoo has very strong feelings for food. Not like it was a big secret, but the kid's head is almost always filled with thoughts of delicacies from pork-belly to gummy worms and his brain is very loud about it.

Yuta's mind is a lot more muted and incomprehensible most of the time. Mark occasionally overhears words but most of it's in Japanese. So, Yuta could be plotting world domination and Mark would be none the wiser.

Taeil is more or less quiet on the brainwave front. Mark has only heard thoughts of him berating other people for leaving plates around the dorm. But other than that Mark gets a whole lot of silence from Taeil.

The weirdest of the lot, surprisingly, ends up being Jaehyun. Mark is not a prying kind of person but Jaehyun very openly just broadcasts the randomest things that are in his mind. It's like he has multiple tabs open in his head blurting out thoughts from shoes to food to that one Instagram post that was advertising lube. Which, when Mark thinks about it, is a bit too private, so he cleanses his own memory of that particular Jaehyun-thought. And to top it all off there's always a constant stream of music just playing around in Jaehyun's head, unfiltered.

* * *

Mark's test run of his mind reading abilities is soon concluded, with notes and all. But he refuses to go downstairs to the fifth-floor dorm as he is terrified of what haphazard lewd thoughts Johnny would be spitting out.

The distance of several floors between them dampens most of Johnny's overzealous imagination, but Mark is sometimes whammied with an occasional dirty thought from Johnny.

Another thing he's learnt is that Johnny's thoughts, unlike the others, are sometimes accompanied by images. This tends to add to the absolute mortification he feels when Johnny imagines him in various stages of undress.

Sometimes Johnny just sends out lonely vibes because Mark hasn't been down to visit him for the last four days and continues to hide out in the bathroom like a coward anytime Johnny comes upstairs to the tenth floor. He really does feel bad, but he _cannot_ engage in casual conversation with Johnny after listening in on his thoughts. He can’t even bare to look him in the face if Mark is to be honest. He'd probably light up firetruck red and maybe dissolve into an embarrassed puddle.

Mark wonders how Johnny can keep a straight face and fall into silly banter with him after jerking off to thoughts of Mark's thighs. He is flattered that Johnny thinks so highly of his looks but having treated Johnny much like a sibling for the better part of four years means Mark is pretty shirty about thinking of Johnny _sexually_. Even if he does get a tingle along his spine every time Johnny thinks of him before bed.

* * *

Mark's plan of hermitting out in his room for the rest of his life is soon foiled by his best friend.

Donghyuck refuses to step foot on the tenth floor, due to the disastrous nature of the dorm, and demands that Mark come downstairs to watch a fucking movie before he makes Doyoung drag him downstairs. It's kind of ridiculous how almost everyone is sort of terrified of Doyoung and Doyoung is terrified of Hyuck, which means if someone doesn't obey Hyuck's wishes he'll deploy Doyoung like some secret weapon and get his bidding done.

Still....Mark thinks that even Doyoung wouldn't be brave enough to come upstairs to the hell hole that the tenth floor has become.

Mark survives for another three days and suffers through twenty-six phone calls from Hyuck before making up his mind to finally go downstairs and face the music, so to speak. If he was a braver man, he would have refused Hyuck’s invitation. But the fear of possibly being assassinated in his sleep by Hyuck, finally gets him to accept a movie night. Mark dresses up in the most oversized clothing he can find. Its purpose, to hide himself from Johnny and maybe divert potential lascivious thoughts away. He makes sure that the hoodie covers his ass and the sweatpants basically drown his legs in its swarthy material and trudges on to the elevator.

He almost trips twice on the edge of the sweats when he gets off at the fifth floor and reluctantly plods over to the dorm. He waits for Donghyuck to let him in with a giant sneer and is immediately barraged with Johnny's thoughts, a continuous description of everything he's thinking.

Mark has to pause at the doorway and focus very intently on the little hole in Hyuck's left sock, just to mute out Johnny's voice in his head. This is so much more different than anyone else. The thoughts of the tenth-floor residents never overwhelmed him to this extent. Mark bends over and heaves a few quick breaths trying to put himself back to straights.

 _'Is he sick or something?'_ Hyuck thinks and Mark can see the twist of worry on his face.

"Umm so what movie are we watching?" Mark asks nonchalantly, pretending as if he wasn't hyperventilating like an asthmatic just a few seconds ago.

Hyuck cautiously leads him over to the living room and gets him settled under a blanket, Moana queued on Netflix and a smorgasbord of snacks laid out on the coffee table.

Mark really does try his best to focus on Hyuck and the movie but keeps getting distracted every few seconds by Johnny and his busy bee brain. It isn't even anything horny. Just a constant stream of Johnny's existence playing out in Mark's head making him just a tiny bit woozy.

Mark stuffs his face with buttery popcorn and ignores Johnny to his best efforts.

.

.

.

They are about a third of the way into the movie and Maui is showing off his tattoos, when Mark comes to realize that Johnny's thoughts aren't as overbearing as it was half an hour ago. Is this some kind of exposure therapy type thing? Mark focuses on Johnny who's in his and Hyuck's shared bedroom and hears him humming along to a Queen song. Yeah Johnny's thoughts are definitely a lot more muted. Maybe he should hang around at the fifth-floor dorm more often.

Reverse psychology this mind reading thing.

Mark smiles in his bowl of popcorn and thinks that things are getting better for him.

* * *

Things are not getting better. Hyuck calls him down for a round of Mario Kart two days later and he accepts, like a fool, thinking that being around Johnny's will continue to mute his thoughts.

Except that Johnny chooses that specific day to pull one off. And Mark ends up having a front row seat to every single dirty deliberation that makes up Johnny's wank fantasy.

Mark's kart slips on a stray banana peel, that Hyuck's drops on the track, as he gulps and tries to block out the stream of _Mark, fuck, so good_ that floats into his brain from Johnny.

"Dude what the hell? How did you fall for that? Why are you so bad at this?” Hyuck heckles as Mark tries to catch up to him after his tumble. The multicolored display gives him something to focus on and get his mind off the flashes of images that he gets, of _himself lying naked under Johnny….of him being bent in two and his ass licked open._

They've showered enough times together that everyone knows how everyone looks for the most part. So, the thoughts of him being flipped on his front and fucked raw is quite accurate, down to the last mole (that kind of looks like a tiny dinosaur) on the left side of his hip. Although Mark isn’t sure if his ass is actually that plush or if Johnny is projecting.

Mark crashes his kart over a cliff as Johnny relays a very graphic image of himself cumming into Mark's ass.

"Dude did you just dive bomb off a fucking cliff! On purpose?" Hyuck screeches and runs over the finish line triumphantly. "You suck at console games" He snickers, throwing away his handheld and grappling a bag of salt and vinegar chips.

Mark is still unable to form a coherent sentence. He stares at the end game screen, flashing Hyuck as the winner.

"Where's Johnny hyung?" he finally asks, pretending like he hasn't had Johnny's entire thought process playing in his head like a god damn porno movie. But he needs to keep up pretenses, ask questions and maintain his state of ignorance because he knows exactly where Johnny is and he knows exactly what he'd been doing.

"Kicked me out of the room. I don't know what he’s doing though" Hyuck shrugs and digs in to his giant bag of chips with the thought, _'Fucking going to destroy my palate but it's too good'_

Mark hates salt and vinegar flavored so he takes the sour cream and onion chips and opens it up, just to have something to occupy himself with, because right then Johnny comes out of the room looking rightfully tousled. His hair is in disarray and he's hiding a piece of clothing inconspicuously in his hand as he shuffles off in the direction of the bathroom.

Mark just places the chip packet on his lap and flops his head on the back of the couch.

He's fucking hard.

* * *

Mark spends as little time as possible in the fifth-floor dorm so that he doesn't have to be constantly reminded of Johnny's little wank fantasy. But his brain apparently thinks it's a great idea to repeatedly replay all the images, that Johnny had beleaguered him with, as a perfectly good dream sequence. Which meant Mark pretty much woke up these days with a stuttered gasp and had to do a lot of laundry.

Hyuck figures out that Mark is being weird about something but doesn't really probe him on it. Of course, Mark had a front seat to every single thought that runs through Hyuck's brain and he is beyond gratefully that Donghyuck keeps his thoughts to himself.

The recurring dream of getting dicked down by Johnny becomes a weird obsession. And add to the fact that he'll _hear_ Johnny occasionally think about how lonely he is without Mark makes him marvel at the flexibility of his emotions, because they are doing an entire acrobatics show, jumping from horny to guilty to sad to mad and finally settles down on curious.

He's curious about how it would feel to actually give into Johnny. To just walk up to him and ask to be handled exactly like how Johnny fantasizes while beating his meat.

And with this curiosity Mark makes his way to the corner store. Sure, he wants to poke and prod at this burgeoning need to be fucked by Johnny. But before anything he needs to test out his limits by himself.

Mark prays to every single God that exists to make sure he doesn't get caught on camera by some overzealous fan and runs across the street to the E-mart that's six blocks over. He could have gone to the one closer to their apartment but the possibility that someone he knows spots him is way too high.

His hair has thankfully been dyed back to a muted tone of dark brown and he has a mask and hoodie on, looking like every other nondescript person shopping on a Saturday afternoon. Mark wastes no time walking into the store and b-line-ing straight for the little corner that houses lube.

He's never needed lube to jerk off. A little spit or some random lotion served its purpose. But after listening into Johnny's filthy thoughts, the concept of fucking himself has been living in the forefront of his mind, buzzing like an annoying mosquito that needed to be slapped dead.

So, Mark buys the lube and several bars of candy, to cover up his slightly embarrassing purchase. He acts much like a suspicious ass criminal, while placing the items on the billing counter, that the cashier side eyes him heavily.

Sneaking back to his room is less stressful as most of the guys have gone out for dinner. Mark takes his time and washes himself quite thoroughly and settles in the bed after locking the door and double checking. The last thing he needs is someone to walk in on him with his fingers up his ass.

He isn't entirely sure how to start. Like is he supposed to be lying on his back? His stomach? How does this work. God, he should probably Google 'how to' but he's way too anxious to move off the bed right now because he knows he'll chicken out of it. Mark dredges up the images of Johnny's jerk off material. The one he'd been dreaming of for the past couple of days. It's sort of informative.

He lays back on the bed and spreads his legs. That's the position in which dream-Johnny had licked him open. But it's a bit awkward as he has to reach a lot further down to get to his asshole and his hand starts to hurt. So, Mark shuffles around testing the best angle to do this without potentially spraining his wrist.

With a lot of twisting and turning Mark finds that the laying himself on his side and lifting up a leg gives quick and easy access. It feels kind of clinical, like how the doctors do those prostate exam thingies. But he's in prime position to actually get down to business.

When he slips in the first lubed finger, Mark finds that the inside of his ass is unexpectedly smooth. Mark can't really figure out why he's surprised though, because it's not like he'd ever made a conscious effort to figure out what the inside of his ass felt like.

But it's really _really_ smooth. He wriggles his finger about and tries to get rid of the discomfiting feeling of having something enter where it would normally be an exit. It's not painful and Mark kind of likes it but he knows that to truly experience pleasure he needs to locate his prostate.

He pushes in a second finger and winces a bit at the stretch. Scissoring his fingers Mark tries to copy some of the moves he'd seen in Johnny's mind. His ass is starting to loosen up and Mark unconsciously slips in a third finger and finds that even without touching on his prostate, it's pretty fun playing around with himself down there. The slick slide of the lube the tingling sensation every time his knuckles slide past the rim and the way his walls clench around his fingers sort of put him in a trance.

Mark pours some more lube and really gets to it thrusting his fingers into himself and in his haste crooks his fingers just so and almost blacks out with pleasure. Fucking hell so that's his prostate. Mark shudders for a few seconds and looks down to see that his dick had been leaking like a faucet the entire time. There's a giant wet spot on his sheets and it grows larger as more of his slick precum gets soaked up.

It's a novel experience and Mark has a bad feeling he's going to get addicted. It's so different from just jerking off and he salivates at the thought of someone else....Johnny... definitely Johnny, doing this to him.

He picks up his pace edging closer and closer to what he's sure is going to be the best orgasm of his life. One two three more thrusts and Mark shudders around his fingers as he cums so hard that his vision goes blurry.

It takes him several minutes to regain use of his faculties and realize that he'd spurted all the way up to his face. There's cum on the bedspread, his chest and even on his chin.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck...Mark really _really_ wants to be fucked by Johnny now.

.

.

.

But he isn't sure how to approach Johnny.

Like is it normal to walk up to one of your best bros and just say... _hey dude I know you beat your meat thinking of me...I've seen your jerk-off fantasies and would like to recreate them with you._

Mark huffs a sigh of despair. He's been avoiding Johnny like the plague so suddenly appearing in the fifth-floor dorm and talking it out with him is off the table. Not to mention his _mind reading abilities_ are on the batshit coo-coo side of weird so he wouldn't even be able to give a proper excuse as to why he knows that Johnny is like, in _lust_ with Mark.

The situation is overall quite messed up, so he resolves to just keep it to himself until the opportunity to jump Johnny presents itself.

.

.

.

And lo and behold it does. Exactly six days later.

* * *

Tenth floor had been getting increasingly sloppy with their cleaning duties. Mark knows how the fans love to clown them about their untidy-ness but as of late their dorm has begun to resemble the Pacific garbage dump a little too closely. They manage to get around the random pieces of clothing and towering stack of unwashed dishes until one day Jungwoo spots an unusually large animal and freaks out quite thoroughly, refusing to set foot inside the apartment.

Jungwoo swears up and down that it was a mutant rat he saw but Taeil says it probably just looked bigger because Jungwoo wasn't wearing his glasses.

An hour after the animal sighting finds Jungwoo sitting in the hallway throwing tantrum, until everyone agrees to move down to the fifth floor so that their own dorm can be cleaned and made mutant rat free. A heavy-duty cleaning company and Pest Control is called in by their manager, who scolds them like a disappointed mother when he sees the state the dorm is in.

And after two years the entirety of NCT 127 is back to sharing a dorm together.

.

.

.

Mark bides his time like a creep. It's basically become second nature to have Johnny's thoughts playing real-time in his brain along with his own panicky inner self. Mark ignores most of Johnny's thoughts, because it is after all an invasion of privacy, but the ones that leak through quite violently, leave him hot and bothered and often sneaking off to the bathroom to make good use of his new bottle of lube.

There have been multiple instances where Mark had been four fingers deep, pleasantly groaning into the crook of his elbow, when someone knocks on the door and screams about needing to pee. It's beyond impossible to actually finish any of his sessions because apparently nine people and only two bathrooms do not add up to more than thirty minutes of alone time.

Moving five new people to a four-person dorm brings about the expected amount of chaos. There's bit of yelling and screaming before they manage to figure out the best possible, snack distribution, cooking schedule, bathroom schedule and sleeping arrangements. Mark is fortuitously put in together with Johnny and Hyuck. Taeil and Jungwoo set up in Doyoung's room, while Yuta claims that the living room couch is good enough for him.

Which leaves Jaehyun rooming with Taeyong and Mark does his best not to listen into their thoughts because he'd heard words like _Taeyong, naked, suck_ and _lick_ , accompanied by some Doja Cat song playing in the background of Jaehyun weird ass fuck mind. Mark seriously would like to understand how Jaehyun's brain works but is way too terrified to dwell in there lest he see _unspeakable things_.

They all settle down into a routine, trying not to bump into each other every five minutes. The fifth-floor dorm was not built to hold nine grown men but they somehow make it work….after a few squabbles of course.

And Mark, well he's been _dying_ just a little bit every time they go to bed because Hyuck had the great idea to push Johnny's and his beds together and now Mark sleeps between them, but mostly draped over Johnny because Hyuck keeps kicking him away with his bony feet.

It's pure torture to just lie there are listen to Johnny think about how cute Mark is and how he'd just love to flip Mark over, plough him through the mattress and fuck him in to oblivion…...only if Hyuck just went away.

Mark really wants to see if Johnny can put his money where his thoughts are.

Unable to handle it any longer, Mark concocts a plan so simple it seems stupid. He buys the newest, bloodiest, loudest game he can find and entices Yuta and Hyuck into a team playoff which he knows will lead well into the night. He places an assortment of snacks and bottles of water creating the perfect environment so that the two of them will play till they both fall asleep at the couch, consoles in their hand and heads lolling over the sofa.

It's perfect.

Mark hangs around inconspicuously until everyone else heads off to their bedroom and shuffles into Johnny's room, discreetly locking the door behind him.

Johnny's already in bed scrolling through his phone, hair damp from his shower and absent-mindedly rubbing along the expanse of his stomach. Mark takes an eyeful of the V of Johnny's abs and gulps down the saliva pooling in his mouth.

He's doing it. Mark is going to finally get some of Johnny's dick in him.

He'd washed himself clean scrubbing till his skin gleamed. And he'd made use of the last of his bottle of lube slicking himself up so well, that even Johnny with his big dick, would slip in with no trouble. Mark had stolen one of Hyuck's shorts from their Chewing gum promo days, which meant that they rested very comfortably about 4 inches above mid-thigh, bordering on being boxers rather than actual shorts.

He tugs at his oversized shirt and tries to figure out where to go from here. He has Johnny alone. Hyuck is occupied and his ass is loose and wet. He just needs to find a conversation that hints to Johnny that Mark is very much looking forward to being naked with him.

But Mark isn't that great of a conversationalist to begin with and they haven't really spoken all that much in the past few days so, Mark's gotten kind of awkward around Johnny.

_'Why is he just standing there?'_

_'Fucking hell is he not wearing anything underneath that t-shirt'_ Mark hears Johnny think.

He slowly lifts up the hem of his t-shirt, as if by accident and flashes the (dare he say it) booty shorts he's wearing.

Johnny's face remains impassive and he pretends to be still looking through his phone, but his mind is running a mile a minute completely spazzing out over Mark's legs and the curve of his ass.

_'Jesus H Christ, what the fuck is he wearing. Shit. I've got to get out of here. Maybe the washroom's free. Just go and pull one out before going to bed. Fuck, hope Mark can't see the boner. Poor kid is going to get scared off.'_

Mark almost laughs and how much Johnny is freaking out over just a little bit of thigh.

His Johnny hyung suave on camera, funny as hell and hotter than the fucking sun is drooling over _Mark Lee._

Mark wants Johnny to ruin him.

_'shit why is he just standing near the door? How can I escape?'_

Mark needs to act fast. Johnny looks ready to bolt and he's not even pretending to look at his phone anymore. He slowly walks up to Johnny's side of the bed, while Johnny watches in trepidation, slowly adjusting himself to cover up his boner. Thinking that a direct attack is best to get his intentions across, Mark clambers up quickly right on to Johnny's lap and places himself directly on top of the hot erection that's threatening to tent Johnny's sweats.

The man startles and drops his phone on the floor. Mark leans over in surprise making sure the damn thing hasn't cracked like a biscuit, because unlike his sturdy android, Johnny favors stupidly expensive (fragile) Apple products. But Johnny has zero interest in whether his iPhone has survived the fall, because his eyes remain trained on Mark, wide open and swimming with surprise.

_'what the fuck'_

Mark thinks that it's an appropriate thought to have. He gives an experimental grind down on Johnny's dick and hears him groan.

It takes a few minutes, but Johnny manages to get his mouth to work. "Fucking hell Mark what the fuck are you doing?"

Leveraging his hands on Johnny's waist, Mark hums and twirls his hips, getting a bit of friction on to his own cock. "I'm trying to figure out the best way to get you to fuck me." He knows his face is flushing like a cherry tomato, but he needs to be confident. Show Johnny that he really...really wants this. He needs this.

_'I’m dreaming.....I'm fucking dreaming and I don't want to wake up'_

It's kind of cute that Johnny is in denial. He stares with imploring eyes waiting for Johnny to realize that this is in fact reality and that he can very well pull down Mark's shorts and just plunge right in.

Five minutes. That's how long it takes for Johnny to come terms with the fact that yes he's awake and yes Mark fucking Lee, most capable, is sitting on his lap and waiting for Johnny to…..fuck him.

He surges up and grabs at Mark's tiny waist pulling him in closer. "Fuck Mark. Is this for real. You want me? Want me to…" Johnny gulps, "fuck you."

Thank fuck Johnny's peanut brain is finally in the game. He was so close to laughing out loud while listening into Johnny's internal turmoil. Best not to get too carried away and scare Johnny off with his X-man powers.

"Yeah hyung. I got this…. _vibe_ from you that you wanted this. That you wanted me." Mark says cautiously. "And I'm like pretty down to get fucked by you"

Johnny stares up at him as if he's still not entirely sure Mark is real. _'I better not be having a damn wet dream again'_ Johnny thinks and slowly leans forward cupping Mark's face.

"So, can I kiss you then?" He asks softly, minty breath fanning over Mark's lips.

"Yes"

And Johnny's on him. But unlike what Mark was expecting; hot wet and dirty, Johnny is sweet as cotton candy. Going in for a few pecks before running a teasing tongue along Mark's lower lip.

_'God I can't believe I finally get to have him like this. Fuck can't mess this up. Can't let him know how much he means to me. It's just a fuck. He just wants to blow off some steam'_

Johnny's mind rambles on as his mouth works over Mark's own leaving sweet fevered kisses.

And Mark thinks that Johnny is doing a terrible job of acting like it's just sex.

He'd mostly stayed out of Johnny's mind and had not dwelled too deep into feelings that are buried over layers of lewd thoughts. Mark just thought that Johnny was in lust with him. Based on all the jerkoff fodder that Johnny used him as, it was the only conclusion Mark could have come to.

But something more than that feels like a natural progression he can get behind. Mark slides his hands into Johnny's hair and pulls him close, deepening their kiss.

Mark _wants_ this to be soft. Their first time. But he _needs_ this to be filthy. He _needs_ this to be sloppy and hot and wet, because that's what he'd been gearing his body up for, for the last week.

He pulls away from the kiss and stares into Johnny's amber eyes, that are heavy with questions. They don't really need to be said out loud because Mark can hear them fine enough.

_'what does he want?'_

_'is this just for today?'_

And with a concerned look at the bedroom door, _'fuck. What if Hyuck comes in?'_

Mark giggles a bit hysterically. "Hyung. I want you to fuck me hard. I'm so fucking horny right now that if you don't put your dick in me, I might just cry."

Johnny gulps. "Ok...yeah I can do that."

But before Johnny can strip Mark out of his t-shirt, he's stopped with a gentle hand. "Hyung, I know you must have like a million questions. But I really don't have the patience to wait. So, a few things. First of all, this is not a one-time thing okay? And I really like you as a person and I really do want your dick. And I locked the door so please can I finally have it?"

Johnny laughs at Mark's bluntness. "Ok. Let's get naked, shall we?" He says tugging at Mark's unnecessarily large t-shirt.

"Yep. Shorts too." Mark grins and lends a helping hand to entirely strip himself of clothing. He sits naked and in silence, ogling Johnny as he too removes his clothing.

He's seen Johnny's bare torso before but hasn't really been privy to what lay below the belt. It's just as he'd expected it to be. Johnny hadn’t been overcompensating in his fantasies because his dick is exactly as Mark had _seen_. Long and thick and Mark needs it inside him like ten minutes ago.

He slides on to his knees and arches his back presenting his already slicked up entrance to Johnny.

 _'holy fuck Mark's going to fucking kill me'_ Mark hears Johnny think and preens just a little bit.

"Did you...prep yourself?" Johnny asks shakily.

"Yeah. You can just slide right in." Mark says with a wiggle of his ass. It's beyond slutty but God he's riding a magnificent high right now, making Johnny's head turn to mush.

There's a warm hand cupping his ass cheeks and massaging them, trailing fingers across his fluttering entrance and dipping into him smoothly.

"Jesus Mark. Your so fucking wet and open, this…..how long have you been doing this?"

Mark hides a grin in his elbow and answers. "Six days. I've been playing with myself for six days and I'd really like it if you would fuck me hyung."

And Mark gets his wish. Johnny slides into him with a long drawn out groan and holy shit it's so much better than his fingers. Mark feels so fucking full and his ass throbs in tandem to Johnny cock.

"I'm going to fuck you pretty little ass Markie."

"yesss" Mark hisses and keens as Johnny starts off on a brutal pace. Exactly like Mark wanted him to.

It's euphoric, finally getting to live out this messed up fantasy that had transferred over from Johnny's conscious to Mark's reality.

He grabs at the sheets and curls his toes as Johnny rams his prostate milking him of his precum. Mark cranes his neck and watches the steady stream of slick drool out from his dick and onto the bed. It's so fucking hot.

Johnny has one large palm curled around his neck keeping Mark's torso grounded on the bed and the other is gripping his hip like a vice. Bruises. It's going to leave bruises and Mark whimpers imagining how the dark purple spots will bloom on his hips.

Johnny continues to fuck him for about five minutes straight just panting harshly and occasional mumbling a low volley of _fuck, Mark and Jesus,_ placing open mouthed kisses over his shoulder.

Mark's mind goes pleasantly blank of other thought (his or anyone else’s) and get filled with such bone deep pleasure that he starts crying in ecstacy.

"Hyunggg…" he mewls, pushing his hips back into Johnny's thrusts. "Its so good. Want more. Want it deeper." Mark whines and shudders hard when Johnny pauses his thrusting and just grinds into his prostate. He feels it all the way from the tip of his head to the bottom of his toes, sparking like fireworks.

"You like that baby. Like your Hyung's cock in you?"

Mark nods his head deliriously and spreads his legs wider, urging Johnny to somehow go deeper.

"Fuck! How are you so slutty Markie? Never….in my wildest dreams did I think you’d be such a whore for cock?" Mark spasms. He loves it, this condescending tone of voice from Johnny, who normally is effusive with his praise and good cheer. Mark feels so filthy.

Johnny runs a gentle hand along Mark's rib cage, cooing at him about how pretty he is. And Mark knows it to be sincere because he can hear Jonny think about how lucky he is to finally have Mark under him like this.

He startles when he's flipped onto his side and Johnny gets behind him in a classic spooning position. Before he can voice out the discontent of not having Johnny's dick in him, Mark's leg is lifted, and Johnny drives home in one smooth stroke. Mark screams a little and gets two of Johnny's thick fingers shoved in his mouth for his trouble.

"Fu..'is so goo like dis…." He babbles around Johnny's fingers, completely manhandled into position and fucked six ways to Sunday.

Mark isn't sure how he's managed to survive this long without creaming himself but the moment Johnny's breath starts getting ragged and he mouths at Mark's neck with "I'm close, fuck I'm going to fucking pump you full of my cum" Mark wails and releases all over Johnny's bedspread.

It's another two minutes of Johnny jack hammering into him before warmth fills him and Johnny groans low and deep, a steady stream of _Mark fuck, love you_ whispered into his ear.

.

.

.

Johnny comes to in stages.

First his breathing evens out along Marks neck.

Next his arms slacken around from where they were clinging to Mark like a particularly aggressive koala.

And third his thoughts start running away with what he's said while releasing a bucket load of cum into Mark's ass.

_'fuck, shit, I said I loved him.'_

_'Mark's going to freak out. I just better let him go. Fuck. Can't lose him.'_

And Mark lies there with Johnny plastered at his back and wonders how Johnny has managed to hold out on loving him for this long.

He slowly turns around, Johnny's cock slipping out of him with a wet squelch and looks up at Johnny's worried eyes.

"You know hyung. I think I'd like to date."

Johnny stares at him as if he's swallowed a toad.

"I mean date _you_...if that wasn't clear." Mark hums and sidles up closer to Johnny. He slides an arm and a leg around Johnny, effectively _cuddling_ up to him and nuzzles his head into the crook of Johnny's neck.

Johnny's arms lay limply at his side as he sighs heavily. "Mark I….. do you even like me like that? Wasn't this some pent-up sexual release thing?" Johnny asks feebly.

Mark tightens his hold possessively.

"No. I'm not going to be confessing some eternal love to you right now, but I really want you to myself. It might be an obsession, but I don't think I'm too far off from being in love." Mark sighs satisfied when Johnny wraps his arms around him as well.

And everything turns out for the best in the end.

There are some obstacles to overcome of course. Like when Hyuck finds out why he'd been duped into vacating his room. There's a very loud and embarrassing screaming match in which Donghyuck says he's moving out and bequeaths his bed to Mark (because he's not sleeping where Johnny and Mark had fucked.)

The tenth floor is cleaned and everyone sans Mark moves back to their respective rooms. Huck takes up Mark's vacated room on the tenth floor.

And Mark, well he learns to live with his newfound powers for exactly another two weeks. The thoughts eventually patter out to maybe one or two a day. And finally, none at all.

Mark doesn't really tell anyone else the ordeal he'd been through, who'd ever believe him. And he doesn't discover the gold calligraphy card that's still stuck at the bottom of his bag nor remember the creepy girl who'd been muttering under her breath a long time ago.

Nevertheless, curiosities are sated

And all ends well.

**Author's Note:**

> The concept of getting mind reading powers and finding that someone is into you: based on a text post I read on Insta.


End file.
